This invention relates generally to the field of photographic still cameras, and more particularly to photographic cameras and photofinishing systems for providing audio recording and playback in association with individual still photographic prints.
Cameras and systems for providing audio recording and playback in association with individual photographic still prints are known in the art. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,472, which describes a still photographic system with audio recording capability. In the ""472 patent, audio to be recorded in a photographic film camera in association with individual exposed frames is first digitized and stored in a temporary storage memory in the camera, which allows playback through a speaker mounted in the camera to permit review and editing, as needed. When the film is advanced in the camera to the next exposure frame, the digital audio signal is recorded in a magnetic layer formed on the film. At the photofinisher, the digital audio signal is read from the film and converted to a suitable format, such as a bar code or binary coded blister marks, which are impressed on the photoprint for subsequent playback. Additionally, there are other known techniques for imprinting data, including sound related data, on a still image original in the form of machine-readable code. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,250.
Cameras and systems for providing audio recording and storing voice messages in message memory in association with individual exposed image frames are also known in the art. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,692,225 and 5,128,700. The ""225 patent describes a system in which messages are stored in camera on-board memory or in detachable message memory modules or cards to be forwarded with the exposed film strip to a photofinisher for read out and printing on the prints. Maintaining the association between the sound and the film frame is a problem in such systems. In the ""700 patent, the sound data is recorded in a first memory (e.g., a sound IC card) and data indicating correspondence between the photographed frames of a film and the sound data respectively is recorded in a second memory (e.g., a film).
A disadvantage in the implementation of a system such as disclosed in the ""472 patent is that it requires the design and production of an entirely new film format to record the sound data supplied by the camera user, that is, a film format with a magnetic film track which spatially associates the recorded sound with the film frame. This fact makes implementation both technically prohibitive and costly. The ""700 patent requires recording of associative data on each film frame. Additionally, the ""472 and ""700 patents require the use of some type of a recording device within the camera to place the required information upon the film frame. This requirement places significant cost and technical complexity upon the camera, thus making implementation of the technology on a cost basis even more unlikely.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device which provides a still camera with the capability of recording and reviewing recorded information, indexes that recorded information as an easily retrievable reference to a given camera frame, utilizes an existing film format and also reduces camera and overall system costs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or all of the drawbacks set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, the invention resides in a camera for recording sound associated with images that are captured on frames of a photographic film. The camera includes a microphone for generating audio signals, a memory separate from the film for storing the audio signals, a generator for generating for each film frame a unique identification signal that is synchronized to advance of the film in the camera, and a processor for embedding the unique identification signal with the audio signal in the memory. More specifically, the unique identification signal is a tone signal, and in particular a DTMF tone signal.
The invention further resides in a photofinishing system for producing prints from photographic film having sound associated with images that are captured on frames of the film. The photofinishing system includes means for processing the film and producing prints therefrom; means for receiving a sound output, where the sound output is recorded as an audio signal on a memory separate from the film together with a unique tone identification signal embedded in each audio signal that identifies the frame to which the audio signal pertains. A decoder decodes the unique signal embedded in each audio signal and a processor thereupon associates the audio signal with a particular frame of film by reference to to the decoded unique tone signal. Finally, a transfer mechanism transfers the audio signal to an output product, such as a print, associated with each particular frame of film.
The advantage of the invention is that it provides means for associating audio information with a particular camera frame number without any requirement for a special film or the use of a recording head. This is accomplished by the use of an electronic counter within the camera, which transforms the actuation of the camera shutter into a sequential electronic count. That electronic count, which is representative of the number of exposed frames on the film strip, is embedded within the audio information in such a manner as to be easily decoded at the photofinisher.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.